(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for imparting flame resistance to wood using dimethyl(oxiranylmethyl)phosphonate (DMOMP) as an impregnant. In particular, the present invention relates to the impregnating of DMOMP into the wood and reacting the DMOMP with the wood to chemically bind it in situ.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,521 to Coover describes the use of oxirane containing phosphonates, including DMOMP, in cellulose derivatives and in polyvinyl resins as plasticizers and stabilizers. There is no suggestion that this compound can be used to impregnate the exposed surfaces of wood to impart flame resistance. It is believed that the "cellulose derivatives" referred to by Coover are polymers prepared from cellulose derivatives (e.g. cellulose acetate). Coover also describes a process which can be used to prepare DMOMP.
The use of wood for shingles, siding for housing and the like is well known. The problem is to impart some level of flame resistance to these and other wood products.